Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Navigation systems provide wide ranging solutions for reaching a location from a departure point usually providing one or more paths for vehicles, pedestrians, public transformation passengers, and similar scenarios. Such systems may be commonly based on geographical features. For example, an automobile navigation system may compute available road combinations between two locations on a map. In computing the possible paths, a navigation system may attempt to optimize for distance, time, or traffic conditions. When a group of objects are involved, however, the point-to-point optimization may not be realized for every member of the group resulting in sub-optimal or even undesirable suggested paths. Furthermore, conventional navigation systems may be limited in terms of computation parameters to distance, time, and traffic conditions.